


Sometimes the world gets so damn lonely, ya'know?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving In Together, Punk Frank Iero, Single Parents, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Like sometimes its not about getting drunk or talking or whatever. Sometimes you only need someones company to feel less alone in the world."





	Sometimes the world gets so damn lonely, ya'know?

"Sometimes the world gets to much when you're alone."Gerard whispered, staring up at the stars from a batman comforter. I looked over at him, waiting for him to contue.

"Like sometimes its not about getting drunk or talking or whatever. Sometimes you only need someones company to feel less alone in the world." He looked back at me with soft eyes.

"Yeah, yeah i know what you mean. So the silence isnt so deafening, ya'know?"

Gerard grinned and nodded, turning to stare at the stars again.

"I knew you'd get it Frankie."

I looked up at the stars again, letting the wind chill my sock clad feet.

"I don't know how i'll cope with not having you next door. Like we gotta move sometime, and its this ticking time bomb for being alone." He admitted in a small voice.

"I'll stalk you, dont worry."

He laughed and grinned, the moon twinkiling in his eyes.

"Next time we do this though, bring two fucking duvets because shit, its getting chilly."I whispered making him laugh loudly.

"Anything for you princess." He whispered quietly. 

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you werent around to brainwash 10 year old me into punk music."

He grinned and nodded.

"16 year old me thought he was so cool man, I had to get Mikey into it, and you guys were attached at the hip."he whispered.

"And now youre 24 and still think you're so cool."I grinned 

"I am pretty cool, Iero. Fuck you. Any plans for the big 18th?"

"Thats 6 months away." I snorted, earning a nudge in response.

"You're getting old"he whispered, earning a snort in return. I glanced at my house, feeling my mothers eyes on me. I was right, she was standing looking over the fence with a frown on her face. 

"Thats me out. Later Gee."

"Night Frankie"he whispered as I got up. I jumped over the fence and followed my mother inside.

"Hes to old for you, Frank."

"Didn't know there was an age limit for friends."I mumbled 

"Don't go upstairs. Sit down."

I sat at the kitchen table, gasping as she handed me a beer. She sat opposite me with her own.

"Anything you need to tell me?"

I frowned and shook my head.

"No?"

"Anything at all. Completely open table." She sighed as I took a long mouthful.

"No, why is there something?"I mumbled

"You have to say it. I already know, Frank."

I sighed and shrugged.

"I'm gay?"

"That wasn't so hard, darling. I'm proud of you, okay?"

"Okay."

"And is there something between you and Gerard?"

I scratched the label of the cold bottle, the unbroken tug soothing.

"No."

"Frank"she sighed

"Seriously, Hes not into me like that, okay?"

"And what about you darling? Do you like him?"

I sighed and gave a small nod.

"Have you ever talked about it with him?"

"No, mom."

"Rejection hurts baby, but not taking the chance will destroy you your entire life, okay?"

"You just said he was to old." i mumbled

"He most defienetly is, but if its meant to be, who am I to judge?"

"Meant to be. Shit mom i'm not some girl"

She kicked me under the table.

"Tell him. Go to bed, darling."

"Night mom." I kissed her cheek before going upstairs. I glanced out my bedroom window to Gerard still in the garden. 

"Hey, Way!"

He looked up at me, grinning.

"I think i'm in love with you!" I shouted, watching his shocked face before shutting the window. I held up a middle finger with a grin before shutting the curtains.

"I didnt mean like that!"

I turned to mom and shrugged.

"Did you want me to buy him roses and get down on my knee?"

She sighed and shut my door. I woke up the next morning with a jump, a cold hand on my forehead.

"Jesus Gerard."i pushed his hand off.

"You got a tempature." He frowned

"You're mom called me cause she had to go to work and you felt warm."

"I'm a big boy"I sat up slowly, rolling my shoulders. 

"Anywhere hurts?"

"No, i'm fine i just get super warm when I sleep, jesus. Why was mom in feeling my head anyway?"

"Its fucking 3 o clock, Iero."

"I couldn't sleep, man."

He felt my forehead again before going into my drawer for the themometer. I rolled my eyes and let him shove it in my ear.

"Okay its down to 38."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"Dont you have work today?"

"I didn't sleep much, some idiot declared his undying love."

"Mom made me." 

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Frankie"his smile dropped, making my heart clenching.

"I am so into you, okay? But we can't."

"Why the fuck not?"I sighed

"Legeally you arent even an adult yet! I've been one for 6 fucking years Frankie."

I sighed and looked at the blankets pooled in my lap.

"I think its time I moved."

My head shot up before I was out of bed, showing him towards my door.

"Go! Go and see if I fucking care Gerard! Get the fuck out of here."

He turned and grabbed my jaw, pulling me in for a deep kiss until i melted into his arms, pulling him back in. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"See you around, Frankie."

"Fuck you!"i shouted before he was gone, tears took over my body as I fell to the ground.  _I lost my bestfriend._

_4 years later._

"Hey Frank."

"Sup Mikeyway. After new ink?"I grinned as I wiped down the chair. 

"Hes back."

I froze, my heart clenching. 

"The fuck do I care?"I mumbled.

"He doesn't know your apartment or new number or even the fucking shop. But incase you bang into him, hes back."

"Whatever"I whispered.

"He asked about you."

"Tell him I ran off with a prostitute."I rolled my eyes as I got ready for the next client.

"We still on for tonight?"

I sighed and nodded

"Yeah. Bring alcohol."

"Cool. Later."

Mikey left and I turned on some music, letting myself zoon out. Gerard had packed up his shit and left without a second thought, and I pretty much gave up on love, or the idea of it. One night stands where my thing, always in their house so I could leave straight after, no worry of them wanting more. 

"Kim! Hi, i'm here for my 1 oclock appointment?"

I nodded

"Frank, how you doing honey. Come on in."

I lead her into the back room.

"Where is it?"

"Thigh"

I nodded and turned to let her slide of her jeans. As I was in the middle of the tattoo, she let out a nervous laugh.

"So my friend went to this guy for her ink, and he said if she slept with him hed give it for 50 bucks."

"You should report that to the police"I mumbled, 

"Maybe we could make a deal?"

I looked up at her and frowned.

"You know I could report you right?"

She winked at me.

"Dont speak until i'm finished, the price just went up to 350."

She frowned but nodded, staying silent. When i was finished I immediatly wrapped it before she paid and left.

"Fuckin asshole."I mumbled as i slid the money in the till. The phone rang and i grabbed it.

"Sweet ink, this is the owner talking. How can i help you?"

They stayed silent, breathing into the phone.

"Hello? I can't hear you. Call into the shop, located in Bellieview mall."

I hung up and started sketching the next clients tattoo. By the time I was finished, I locked up the shop before turning to leave, my eyes landing on a dude with his back to me, shoulder length black hair catching my eye. 

"Excuse me"I hummed, my heart clenching as he turned. Gerard. Dressed in tight jeans, a white shirt with a black skinny tie and a wastecoat. 

"Frank, Frank-"

"Fuck off."I snapped, 

"Please let me explain."

"Explain fucking what, asshole?"

"It was suppose to be until you turned 18! But I got a good job, doing fucking comic books and then I moved to the uk. Frankie-"

"Don't fucking call me that. I dont care where youve been or what youve been doing! You should have been with the fucking 17 year old who gave you everything!"

He deflated and nodded.

"I know that, I do Frank."

"Dont come near my shop again, stay out of my life."I pushed past him, getting a few steps away before he spoke.

"Ive got a daughter."

I froze, letting the words absorb into my head.

"Shes 2. I meant to come back, i really fucking did okay? Then she came along, and other stuff too, i didnt know what to do okay?"

"Mikey would have told me."

"They didnt know until we landed on their doorstep yesterday."

"Youre gay."

"I'm a alcoholic. Recovering, but I lost alot of things about myself in the mix. Please, just come for a coffee and I can explain this all."

"Have a good life."I mumbled before walking to my car. When Mikey came to mine a few hours later, I was already drunk.

"He came. He has a kid."

"He does, yes. Shes pretty cute. Called Bandit."

"Bandits a weird fucking name, fuck Gerard thinking hes artistic, hes just an ass."

"Jesus, Frank." Mikey sat down next to me.

"Hes been threw alot, alot i knew about but couldnt tell you. After he left, when he moved to the UK, he got really bad you know? Like alcohol and drugs, sometimes hed black out for a week, only getting sober enough to be able to draw."

"He choose than, not me."

"Frank, he was in love with you. You know how hard it was to leave?"

"He left, not me!"

Mikey sighed and nodded, opening a beer bottle.

"He asked me where I was going, Bandit was on his shoulders and he still looked so fucking broken."

"Mikey hes in the wrong!"

"He was messed up! You know he was, the drinking and the drugs happened here too, and you knew about it!"

"People have fun."I sighed

"Not him. It was never about fun, it was about fucking escaping. He told me one when he was drunk, he started liking you when you where 14. He was 20, Frank. Think about how disgusting he felt."

"Its not my fault he turned to drugs."

Mikeys eyes got wide as he shook his head.

"No! No its not, i did not mean that in anyway Frank."

"Can you go home? Just leave me alone for a while."

Mikey nodded and left. It was a month later that I bagged into Gerard in walmart. A little girl sitting in the trolly as she screamed. Gerard looked oblivious to it, pushing the cart to the art supplies. 

"Lady B, is this how a lady acts?"Gerard sighed

"No"she admitted

"No. Use your words instead of your tantrums."

"Hi."i whispered before he turned, he was in an old hoodie of his, one i had stolen so many times. 

"Frankie. Hi."

Bandit stared up with big hazel eyes, she had a grip on her dads sleeve.

"Hey honey. Whats your name?"I smiled

She pointed to my neck.

"Drawings!"

I pulled up my sleeves, showing her the ink littering every space.

"Theyre called tattoos, pretty cool huh?"

"I want one!"

"Maybe when youre older. Thats what I do for work, i put drawings on peoples skin forever."I grinned, making her smile.

"Youre good with her."

I looked up at Gerard and sighed.

"I think theyres alot we need to talk about."

"Yes, yes Frankie."He looked relieved.

"Stop by my work at 6? We can go for a coffee or something"

He nodded quickly.

"Bye darling"i waved my fingers as she blushed. I finished grabbing the essiencals before going back to work. When 6 came, i locked up and turned to Bandit in a leatherjacket, black jeans and doc martains. 

"Oh wow look at the little punk! Arent you the cutest!"

She blushed and looked up at Gerard who was holding her hands.

"No babysitter, it cool?"

I nodded 

"Might be easier to do this at mine? I need to ask some things that uh, arent approproite. But I got a mini guitar someone can rock out too!"

She looked up at Gerard with a grin. 

"Okay. Cool. Whats your address?"

I rambled it off as we walked to the carpark, watching him buckle her in. I got in my own car, pulling out as he was still buckling her. There was so many things i needed to know, like where is her mom? I parked infront of mine, waiting outside for them as I smoked. Gerard pulled up behind me and got out. 

"Own shop huh?"

I smiled and nodded 

"Yeah, dad bought it for my 20th birthday present"I filled in as he lit a cigarette.

"Gerard, wheres her mom?"

"I got full rights when Bandit was born. We got sober when we found out, but we never worked out, obviously? So like i got full rights and she dissapeared. I wanted to come home, i just didnt know what to do, then it took a while for a passport and things and ugh, everything was so confusing, suddenly i was a single dad and working with no family around me. I had a breakdown. A pretty bad one a few months ago. I relapsued on alcohol, i left her alone in the apartment. I fucked up, Frank. The next day I booked the tickets home."

"You were doing your best."

"Sometimes thats not good enough."he whispered.

"I didn't tell my mom she was a grandma." He whispered. I stayed quiet.

"I had to prove to myself i could do it alone. But I couldnt"he whispered before Bandit started crying. He put out his cigarette before lifting her out. I lead them up to my apartment, watching Bandit stand in the doorway. I went into the bedroom and grabbed my first guitar, a tiny one that was bright blue. I took it out and she gasped, running to it.

"Frank and I will just be in here okay? Dont break nothin."

She nodded and we moved to the kitchen.

"Why did you leave?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What we were, it was always massive. I couldnt cope, it was to big for us."

"So you left."

"I regretted it everyday. I promised myself if i was still in love with you on your 18th, id go home. I spent your birthday doing coke"

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Our ages werent worth ruining it over."

"I loved you when you were a kid, iero. It was freaking me out, i felt disgusting." 

"Gerard, you puck the worst time to leave."I whispered

"I know, I was scared, Frank."

I sighed and nodded.

"Lets just start the fuck over okay, because I am sick of holding this grudge over you and over men."

"Yes. Yes please. I'm sorry." Gerard looked broken, tears in his eyes.

"Come here, Gee."

He sniffed and came onto my arms, hugging me tightly. I heard a bang, making him pull away and rush to the living room. Bandit was stood, records littering the floor and my record player in pieces.

"Oh honey, are you okay? I'm not mad."i kneeled down infront of her, she sniffed and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Sorry."

"Its okay sweetheart, that table was so old."

Gerard was picking up my records, 

"Ill replace your player and any thats broke"

"Its okay. I got a new one on sale a few months back."

We cleaned up the mess before Gerard lifted Bandit.

"We better go, bedtime."he smiled

"Okay."I nodded

"So were good?"

"Yeah, yeah were good. Bye honey."

"Bye fwankie!"

I grinned and waved before they left, leaving me in deafening silence. I grabbed a beer before making some food for myself. It was a week later when I gave in and went over to Gerards. He swung open the door with paint on his jaw.

"Sometimes the world gets to much when you're alone."

His face softened and he opened the door wider to let me in. 

"Bandit in?"

"Nah she started a creche for two days a week so I can get some work done."

He lead me down to the basement, it was different now. Cleaner and had a small bed pushed into the cornor, along with a pink wardrobe with a unicorn on it.

"Hows she dealing with moving?"

"Better. She thinks its cool we share a room now, but mainly thats waking up with her in my bed."

I laughed and sat on the bed as he went to contiue painting the wall nearest her bed. It was aqua blue.

"Her room in the UK was blue so im hoping, yaknow? She might stay in her own bed."

I nodded and tugged off my top.

"Need a hand?"

"Man you got a lot of ink. Theres a paintbrush on the desk."

I grabbed it and shrugged off my jeans.

"You got some pants? I aint ruining my new jeans."

He laughed and threw me a pair. I pulled them on before pushing the bed out of the way, allowing me in against the wall. I dipped the paintbrush and started down lown, crouching as i painted.

"I'm thinking of painting some fish and shit. Shes crazy for the aquariam."

"Rad."i grinned. 

"How are you coping?"i added

"Alot better here than i was in the UK. Sucks trying to find a job."

"I need an assistant, phonecalls, desk work, drawing up designs?"

He looked down at me as he chewed his lip.

"Like charity?"

"Or the fact i know you can fucking draw. Theyre been a sign outside my shop for a month, im sure you noticed."

"That would be rad Frankie. Thank you."

"Cool. Whos gonna watch B?"

"Ill get it sorted"

"Monday at 9. Ill train you up abit."

"Rad"he grinned. 

"You done any of your own tattoos?"

"A few, kinda awkward doing in backwards, you know?"

He nodded and crouched down next to me. It took us another hour before the small wall was painted, and we both ended up covered in paint as we opened the doors and windows to help it dry.

"I'm gonna go pick up on teddies, and fairy lights and shit. You wanna come?"

I nodded 

"Oh the paint isnt gonna come of without an oil based remover. Ill get some, sorry?"

I laughed and checked it was dry before pulling back on my clothes.

"Youre the one with it on your face."

He shrugged and locked the door.

"Take my car so we can smoke?"

"Cool."he nodded and got in. A lit a cigarette immieditaly, pulling out. By 4 we had Bandits bit of the room finished and it looked really good, fairylights and stickers littering her wall. 

"I better get her. Thanks so mych for the help, Frankie. You wanna stay? I'll buy chinese."

"Sure."

"Cool. Come on well go pick her up"He grinned. He drove to the building quickly before getting out.

"Back in 5."

When he returned, he had Bandit on his hip.

"Hey sweetheart!"I smiled at Gerard did up her buckles. By the time we got back to Gerards, Bandit was crying.

"Bandit!"Gerard swolded 

"Use your words."

"I want to go home!"

"We are home"he lifted her as she shook her head 

"No!"

Gerard groaned and set her down as she faught against his grip.

"Hey. Hey stop that. Come on princess, daddy has a surprise inside for you." I crouched down to look into her eyes.

"Dont like it here."

"You will. Its just different, i moved when I was a kid too. It sucks, but its a real nice town and if you're good, maybe you can get your dad to talk you to the park."

She wiped her tear stained eyes.

"Say sorry to your dad. Hes doing the best for you , honey."

Gerard gave me thankful eyes as she hugged his legs. I nodded and got up.

"Why dont you let dad show you your surprise okay? Ill make some coffee."

He lead her down to the basement as I went into the kitchen.

"Frank."

"Donna."i whispered, my heart aching.

"Jesus hey."i hugged her, breathing in cheap perfume and cigarette smoke.

"I missed you."she whispered

"Me too."i whispered back, pulling away at a screaming Bandit.

"Come see my room, Frankie!! Its so cool!"

I let her take my hand to pull me down.

"Oh wow, Bandit. Look at your big girl room!"I grinned as she jumped with excitment. Gerard placed his hand on my back gently, his face full of gratitude.

"Did you say thanks to daddy?"

"Thank you daddy!"she squealed and hugged him. At 7, Gerard sat her at the table, before passing her a bowl of cereal. 

"All of it B."

She nodded and started eating.

"Shes gonna crash, so what do you want from the chinese?"

"Chow mein."

"Still a vegetarian?"

I nodded and sat down next to bandit.

"Keep an eye on her til i phone?"

I nodded and watched him leave. Bandit took a drink of his juice.

"Are you old like daddy?"

I snorted 

"I am old, but not as old as your dad."

She nodded and fed herself a spoonful.

"Did you know daddy all the time? Like Mikey?"

"From he was 10."I smiled and she nodded. I watched her finish her bowl before clearing up.

"Teeth!"

She pointed to the brush in the cup beside the sink. I put some toothpaste on before handing it to her. 

"Good girl."

Gerard came in and grinned.

"She ate it all."

"Good girl baby!"

"Im gonna go see mom so you can get her settled."

He nodded and grinned.

"30 minutes."

I nodded and headed out the back door, jumping the fence before going in. When I went back to Gerards, the food was already there. 

"Shes asleep."he grinned as he turned on the tv. I took the box and soda before sliding into the chair.

"Youre really good with her."

"Yeah, shes a good kid."

"Fuck yeah she is. Whats new with you Frank?"

I shrugged and took a mouthful.

"Same old."

"Any relationships?"he smiled. I shrugged and kept my mouth full so I didnt have to answer.

"Youre doing good though, own apartment, own business."

"Yeah, yeah I got lucky."I smiled and opened my can. 

"You worked your ass of for it. Mikey said."

I shrugged and focused on the tv.

"Yeah, stop taking dumb chances. Focused on my life."

I heard a quiet sigh beside me.

"I never stopped. Love you I mean."He whispered, causing my breath to hitch. I sucked down a noodle to quickly, caughing. 

"Jesus, jesus you cant blurt that it."

"You did it years ago."He whispered

"Yeah, after years of friendship! Not after only meeting again."

"Love doesnt go away, not what we had."

"Speak for yourself."I whispered.

"Just me?"

I nodded and heaed his sigh again.

"Thats cool. Didnt expect you to wait on me, Frankie. Hows Linda?"

"Moms good. Healthy."i nodded. As soon as I finished my food, I left. Driving home to a to empty apartment. Sure I still had feelings for him, but he broke my heart. He was familar in all the right ways, Bandit a plus in the entire plan. I shook off my thoats in exchange for sleep.

_3 months later._

"frank?"

I went out to reception, spotting Bandit and Gerard.

"I couldn't get a babysitter, i'm sorry. Halloween is such a bad time for it."

"Hey lady B."she fist bumped me as I offered.

"Its okay. Legally I can't have her here though."

"I know. I got the designs for todays work, i'm sorry."

I nodded as I watched him ruffle in his bag for the sheets. He handed me the stencils and I checked them over.

"Cool. Thanks."

"Sorry."

I shrugged and opened my eyes for Bandit to jump into. I grinned as she hugged me tightly.

"Can we go to the park soon, Frankie?"

"Sure baby. Soon"I smiled 

"Thanks Frankie!"

"Ill catch you later?"

I nodded and watched them leave before settling into work. When I got home, i slowly made my way upstairs, knowing mom wpuld be coming soon to wish me a happy birthday. I unlocked the door and kicked it open.

"Surprise!"

I jumped at looked at the Ways, my parents and a few friends.

"Didn't think i'd forget, did you?"Gerard smirked as I stood frozen. He lifted bandit up until she could shove a party hat on my head.

"Oh my god."I whispered. Gerard ushered me in as he shut the door. The evening passed in a blur of being handed drinks and talking before Gerard cleared his throat, a cake in hand. I blushed as they sung happy borthday, Bandit adding her own version.

"Happy birthday to you, you smell like a monkey!"

I laughed and grabbed Bandit to tickle her as he giggled in my arms.

"Gonna help me?"

She nodded and sat up until we could blow out the candles. Gerard grinned at me before i winked, putting my hand behind Bandits head until I could push her face into it lightly. She laughed and pulled away, showing me her chocolate nose.  

"You love them."

I looked at mom a few minutes later, my mouth slack in shock.

"You love both of them."

I took a mouthful of beer and shrugged, getting a strange dejavu moment.

"Frank, baby. Remember what I said about chances?"

"He left last time and came back 4 years later with a kid, mom."

She nodded and sighed.

"I know. But he wont leave again."

I sighed and shrugged.

"Hey can you watch B for a sec? Youre presents in the car and-"he gestured to the drunk Way family. I laughed and nodded, sitting her on my knee. Her face was covered in chocolate.

"Having a good time, darling?"

"Yes! Your cake tastes funny but daddy says thats cause you dont eat normal stuff."

I laughed and kissed her head.

"I'll get you a proper cake next time."I grinned.

"Thanks Frankie!!"

I grinned and nodded.

"I should have some oeros in my room, on the bed."

She jumped off to go in. When she came back, she had a biscuit and something in her fist. 

"Whats that?"

"Popping candy!"

She showed me the empty condom wrapper as my face heated up, mom laughing loudly next to me. Bandit went to bite the wrapper before i sprung into action, grabbing in.

"Did i just see her bite a condom?"

I looked up at Gerard

"Um no?"i offered before he snorted

"Just the wrapper. Empty."

He laughed and shook his head before i noticed the guitar case in his hand. I sucked in a breath.

"Oh!"

He handed me it.

"Remember when you were 15 and smashed your guitar? And then it was worse because it was your first proper guitar? I found the pieces and got it fixed-"

I flung myself at him, hugging him tightly as tears filled me eyes. He hugged back just as hard before i pulled away to open the case. Before the head had completely camee away, only connected by the strings. Now it looked brand new, the only sign it was the same one was the 'F.I' scrapped into the wood.

"Jesus, jesus gerard."i whispered 

"Like it?"

"Thank you."i whispered

"And Bandit got you a little something. Or made. Go get it B."

She rushed into the kitchen as i wiped my eyes. She came back with a large heart laminated, and in the middle of the heart was a picture of me and her both asleep on th Ways couch. Both our mouths open as she drooled against my shoulder. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Man, you guys are making me a cry baby. I love it, thank you."I hugged her as she giggled. Everyone left soon after, just leaving the three of us in the apartment.

"Wanna go tricker treating while i clean up?"Gerard grinned

"Fuck yeah! Oh sorry."

He laughed and nodded, handing Bandit a shopping bag. By the time we were done the building, Bandit was alseep against my shoulder, a big bag of candy clutched in my fist. I kicked my door lightly until Gerard opened it, the house clean.

"Sorry for letting her nap? You guys can stay the night, take my bed?"

"Thanks Frankie"

I nodded and carried her in, pulling the blue comforter over her.

"I cant believe you threw me a party."i grinned as I went to the kitchen. 

"No problem Frankie."

I grabbed a beer and uncapped it, taking a long mouthful.

"Have a good birthday?"

"Fuck yeah I did."I grinned

"I'm glad."he smiled, opening his arms. I hugged him loosly, resting my head against his shoulder.  

"Hey, Way?"

He hummed softly.

"I think i'm in love with you."

He sucked in a breath quietly.

"You're drunk." 

"Not drunk. Little tipsy sure." I pulled away to look at him. 

"You gonna bail?"I whispered.

"No. Not gonna bail."

"You gonna kiss me?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"The taste of alcohol, i can't."

I snorted and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, raising an eyebrow when I went back to the kitchen. It happened in lightening speed, Gerard crossing the kitchen to cup my head and kiss me deeply. I gasped into the kiss, immiediatly opening my mouth for him. He tasted like cigarettes and diet coke, and I tasted as much as I could before he pulled away, panting against my face softly as he looked into my eyes.

"I can't fuck around with Lady B. Youre either all in or back to before, Frank, Frankie."he cupped my jaw.

"I'm all in."I whispered before dragging him back in for a kiss, this time softer and less desperate than before. 

"Daddy?"

Gerard pulled away, crouching down to Bandit.

"Come to bed, Daddy."she rubbed her eyes and he nodded, kissing her forehead. He got up and took her hand before holding his hand out.

"Think theres room for one more, lady B?"

"Frankie! Yes"she nodded as i grinned. I flicked of the lights and took his hand, i watched him get undressed to his boxers before getting in beside Bandit, who was in the middle. I grabbed pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change before climbing in, grinning as Bandit snored. Gerard hooked his ankles with mine, before I let the alcohol pull me to sleep. When I woke up, Gerard had Bandit on the floor with a pillow under her head as he changed her nappy.

"You could of did that one the bed."I yawned

"I really couldn't."He snorted 

"I gotta use your washer."

I nodded and laughed when Bandit jumped on the bed in just her nappy.

"Lets see if we can find you some clothes."I grinned before getting up. I found an abandoned bandtshirt in a size small and pulled it on her. Laughing as it went down onto the floor. I grabbed a fistful of tshirt and stole her hair tie, tying it up until i stayed.

"Gorgeous."

She giggled and spun around.

"Oh wow, look at you!"Gerard grinned.

"Where you and Frankie kissing?"

My heart skipped a beat as i looked at Gerard.

"Yeah baby. Is that okay?"

"Is he gonna be my mom?"

I laughed and kissed her head.

"No babe. Hes still Frank."

"Will he still come over everyday?"

"Yes darling, ofcourse. He just might stay sometimes."Gerard whispered 

"I like waking up next to him, he does this." She made a long snore noise as I laughed.

"Only sometimes i do that, dork."I tickled her lightly.

"So its okay with you, B?"

She nodded and kissed my cheen as I grinned.

"You know what happens after someones birthday?"I whispered

"Cake for breakfast!"Gerard grinned as he puck her up. I laughed and followed him out, watching him plate up cake on 3 paper plates before he handed me a mug of coffee. I grinned and sat next to Bandit, sticking out my tongue as she stared.

"Daddy!Franks making faces!"

I crossed my eyes as she giggled before Gerard tugged my neck until he could kiss me softly.

"No faces at the table!"

"I always look like this."

He snorted and shoved me, earning a laugh from Bandit. I finished my cake before pulling on boots.

"Smoke."

Gerard nodded, i kissed Bandits head on the way past, and she checked if Gerard was looking before sticking out her tongue. I snorted and left, going downstairs. I lit a cigarette as I relaxed against the wall. When I was finished, I went back upstairs and hear b in the living room, so I went into the kitchen to Gerard.

"Hey."he whispered, but I didn't speak, just slid my arms around his waist as he slotted our mouths together. I pushed into it, my heart skipping a beat as he pulled me closer. It was slow, and soft before i pulled away, staying where i was.

"Hey."I whispered. 

"Wanna get Mikey to babysit for you tonight?"I smirked, before he was nodding quickly. I grinned before I got a coffee and moved into the livingroom. I watched Bandit sing along to the cartoons as I sat down with a grin.

"He said yes."Gerard whispered

"Awesome. We should get some toys for here, she must be bored."

"We?"he whispered

"We."

Gerard grinned and nodded. 

"Alright lady b, time to go home and get some proper food in you and clothes on. No butts!"

She frowned and looked at me.

"Do as Daddy says, babe. Come give me a kiss."

She jumped into my lap for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she was jumping down, taking Gerards hand.

"5 good?"

"5 is good. Bye honey!"

They left and I relaxed into the sofa, the past day was insane and my brain needed to process it. It wasnt long before Gerard was back, holding a pizza box as I grinned.

"You know how to get into my pants, thats for sure."

He laughed and kicked the door shut, moving into the living room as I grabbed some soda. 

"She outted us to Mikey."Gerard said with his mouth full.

"What she say?"i hummed as I grabbed a slice, the vegan cheese making long strings until i bent down to bite them.

"How frank slept beside her and it was the best thing ever. And how she seen daddy kissing Frank, so Franks her mommy now."

I laughed and leaned back against the sofa.

"Sweetest kid man."

"Sometimes. Will you help me look for flats? Bandit wants her own room, ofcourse."

I snorted and nodded

"Sure, G. Hey hows your art going?"

Gerard started rambling as I ate, before we finished and I crawled into his lap, shutting him up with my mouth. He gasped but kissed back desperatly as i gripped at his hair. We made out for a few minutes until he pushed me back on the couch, making me scream. He laughed and tugged down my pyjama pants, kissing my thighs before biting lightly.

"Gee, gee please come on-"

He tugged my boxers down, moaning as i was freed.

"Jesus"he whispered before taking me in his hand.

"Oh my god."I thrust up as he watched before he bit at my thigh again.

"Please, fucking suck m-ah"he twirled his tongue around the head before sinking down, sucking gently. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck yes"i moaned, moving my hand to the back of his head. I pushed down gently before moaning. Gerard pulled away quickly, standing up.

"Dude-"

"Mikey? Mikey whats wrong?"

I fixed my pyjama pants to get up, my heart sinking.

"Okay, okay get her tp the hospital. Mikey now! I'll meet you there. Jesus fuck the carseat! Just buckle her up!"

I pushed down my pants to pull on some jeans and my boots, grabbing my keys and cigarettes.

"Talk to me. What, what happened?"

"He thinks she broke her leg."

I sucked in a breath and nodded.

"Hey hey remember when i was a kid? Shell be okay. Come on ill drive." 

We both chainsmoked the entire way, before i parked and he ran in. I followed in, finding Bandit a crying mess in Mikeys arms.

"I'm sorry! Im sorry"he sniffed as Gerard scooped Bandit up. 

"Its okay."he whispered

"I ruined your first night alone in years, god im sorry."

"Mikey its okay, what happened?"I whispered, kneeling down infront of her.

"She fell down the stairs, i'm sorry!"

It was 8 hours later before I was carrying Bandit out of the hospital, a cast the whole way up her leg. I settled her in my car, doing up the buckled as Gerard slid in next to her.

"Where am I going?"I whispered

"Mine."

I nodded and got in the front, driving slowly until we got to Gerards. I parked before lifting Bandit up.

"Stay."

I looked at Gerard before nodding.

"Okay."

He lead me in the basement door and I moved to turn on bandits fiary lights before lying her down, covering her with the blanket. I stripped off my jeans before climbing in, sighing happily as Gerard curled up close to me.

"Best blowjob ever, right?"

I laughed and turned over to kiss him softly.

"Eventually we'll be alone."

He snorted and  kissed me before closing him eyes. I woke up to Bandit crying, Gerard was still fast asleep as I got up to scoop her up. I carried her back to bed and lay her inbetween us.

"Were both here baby. I know it hurts, do you have a paci in here?"

"Daddy says it for emergencys"she pouted

"Gerard, gee. Can i give bandit her pacifier?"

"Top of the wardrobe."he slurred with a nod before he was snoring again. I gave it to her before pulling the blankets up, turning onto my stomach before I was asleep again. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee, my eyes opening immiediatly to the door open, Bandit was still asleep but Gerard was gone. I went upstairs, rubbing my eyes as I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a coffee pot before filling a mug.

"Hey." Gerard ducked his head to kiss my lips.

"Morning Gee."

I took a mouthful and grinned at Donna staring at us.

"Frankie!"

I took a few more mputhful of coffee as Gerard laughed before i went downstairs. I changed her nappy before dressing her in a long sleeved red dress before picking her up. I carried her into the kitchen, pausing so Gerard could kiss both our foreheads.

"Nana!"

"Hi darling."

I passed her over and finished off my mug. 

"Do you have the designs on your phone for tomorrows stuff? Laptops at work."

I nodded and sat down, yawning. It took a few weeks to get in routeen, one of us always nearly staying at the others with Lady b in tow. The only time we got alone was a 5 minute break at work, which was usually to go over designs or shove a sandwich in. Today was offically our 3 months anniversary, Bandit sat between us on the couch as we watched a movie and ate junk food.

"Thats it. No, no, no. Bandit, youre mine tonight. You boys are allowed to be alone, yaknow."

Gerard snorted and nodded 

"Not gonna refuse that offer."He grinned as she left.

"Mine? Or bedroom?"i whispered

"Yours if thats okay?"

I nodded and got up, stretching. By the time we got to mine, Gerard didnt waste any time, pressing me against the door as his hands worked on my jeans. I moaned into his mouth and kicked them off, his clothes soon following until i pulled away to drag him into the bedroom. I pushed him on the bed before climbing on top of him, my mouth immiediatly latching onto shoulder as he let out a small whimper.

"No foreplay, just fuck me, please please-"

I sat up on his hips to find lube and a condom in my drawer before i moved down his body. He immiediatly shoved two pillows under his hips and moaned as I pushed my index finger in, working him slowly.

"Yes, yes cmon more"

I moaned and pushed in a second finger, before a third. 

"Now, now come on!"

I rolled on the condom before moving innposition, kissing his thighs before pushing them against his chest. I pushed the head in and moan shakily. 

"Shit."i moaned

"Move"he whispered whenni pushed in fully. I kissed his stomach, one hand lacing with hisnbefore thrusting in quick and deep. He filled the room with gorgeous noises as i found his prostate, both of us coming undone in a couple of minutes. I pulled out and collapsed next to him as I caught my breath, before he rolled over to kiss me deeply. He pushed the sweaty hair from my face as his tongue explored, before he pulled away.

"Man, we are so doing that like 10 more times."

I grinned and pulled the blankets up. I woke up to open mouth kisses on my chest, sending a shiver up my spine. This time, it wasnt about getting off or fuckibg, it was about exploring eachothers body, Gerard eventually climbing onto my lap to ride me, our lips joined the entire time, drinking in eachothers noises before he came, I dragged his hair in until i could look at him, making me come undone. Round three was in the shower 10 minutes later, before we got dressed.

"Pick up mcdonalds on the way home? We can make the breakfast."

"Sure babe."i nodded, grabbing my keys. Gerard stopped me to give me a slow kiss.

"Best sex i ever had." 

"Me too."I grinned, leaning up to peck his lips again. When we got to Donnas house, we went into the kitchen with enough coffee and breakfast to feed the army.

"Daddy!"Bandit squealed, running up to her.

"Hello, gorgeous girl." He kissed her forehead

"Hey Frankie!"

I leaned over to kiss her cheek before she stole a pancake. I snorted and sat down to eat.

"I bet you guys are hungry."Donna smirked

"Fuck off mom."Gerard snorted. I ignored them in favour for pouring syrup over my pancakes.

"Move in with me."

Gerard looked at me and frowned.

"Its a one bedroom apartment."

I sucked my fingers and shook my head.

"No. I mean move in with me somewhere else."

"You love your apartment."

"I also love my family, and its silly up just moving around places."

"Were your family?"his face melted as I nodded.

"Yeah. We can get Bandit her own room, and a big back yard for swings and shit."

"Jesus Frankie i love you. Yes."

I grinned and finished my coffee.

- _3 months later.-_

"I fucking hate moving."

"Were unpacked, what do you hate?"I snorted, Bandit took that as a que to storm down stairs.

"I dont like it!"

"We got any blue paint left?"He sighed as I grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to kiss his head.

It was a year later when Bandit came hpme from creche with a card, Gerard was trying to hold in his laugh as I crouched down to get it. 'Happy mothers day Frankie!' Clearly wrote by an adult, with Bandits handprint underneath.

"Daddy said your not a mommy, that you another daddy and i can called you daddy Frankie."

I felt my heart skip a beat as i hugged her tightly, tears filling my eyes as Gerard giggled. When Bandit ran upstairs, I got up to kiss him softly.

"Hey, Way."Gerard whispered, making me run my thumb over my wedding ring.

"Yeah G?"

"I fucking love you."

**Author's Note:**

> The age thing was super confusing but i think I got it right. Thanks for readying.


End file.
